


Limbo

by LadyEtcetera



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Sad Ending, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, or at least an attempt at angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEtcetera/pseuds/LadyEtcetera
Summary: Those little things in his life always reminded him of you.(Feels more of a loose character study than a ficlet if anything)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Limbo

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmm okay so definitely 100% do not let me near a keyboard when I feel like procrastinating.
> 
> This is something I came up with just suddenly. It's not a happy ending.
> 
> Warning: Death and like implicit mention of depression? It's different for everyone, so I'm not sure how you would interpret it. Basically, if you're uncomfortable talking about death and its aftermath, steer clear from this fic.

His alarm rang, and in a methodical method he swung his arm and turned it off.

Glancing to his left, he saw an empty part of his bed. Neat, untouched.

Empty.

His every move was mechanical. Walking towards the refresher to a quick cold shower. Dressing up and brushing his teeth.

He saw another toothbrush. Not his. His eyes lingered on the item for a few seconds, and then his attention was back on his reflection on the mirror again.

Ruffled red hair. Bags under his eyes. Pale face - paler than he had ever been. And that expression. Dead eyes. Deep frown. Had he been looking like this this entire time? He felt as pathetic as he looked.

Drying his hands and face, he proceeded to the kitchenette where the automatic teapot had been brewing his Tarine tea. Drinking it up as quickly as he could, he put the teacup in the dishwasher, and walked towards the coatrack.

Putting on his greatcoat, he saw another coat, smaller than his. He knew who it belonged to. It was someone who was no longer there.

His walk to the bridge was uneventful. No one had been brave enough to disturb his peace, thank the Maker. The bridge was quiet, too.

There wasn't many people in the bridge. Perhaps even half of the crew at most. Looking towards a console on his left he thought he had seen a ghost. A certain excellent major who used to man the nav system. As he rubbed his eyes to refocus, the ghost disappeared. No one had been on the console.

His day was normal. He made the regular rounds. He went to the hangar. He went to the lab. He went to the medbay. Nothing happened. It was as if he wanted something to happen. Anything.

His lunch break was uneventful. He was so busy working that he wouldn't have eaten, usually. Until he remembered to. Watching the service droid come in with a tray of hot food reminded him of the service droids that would always come to feed him - not by his request, though. They were the constant reminders that someone had been taking care of him. Had been concerned of his wellbeing.

Dinner was bland. He would always remember how someone would make fun of his cooking skills. Calling his soup 'water'. He was never good at it. Ever. There was someone better at cooking. Much better than he would have ever been.

He remembered how someone would laugh and cry with him. Sympathise with him. Feel the same anger he did when some officer messed up something. Wave the spoon conspiratorily as gossips were talked about over dinner.

Then there was the bed again. The bed he could've shared with the beautiful major. The room he could've shared with the beautiful major. The life he could've shared….

with you.

730 days.

His reminders of you were all over his quarters. Your clothes, your amenities, your sketches…

Your picture.

The grandest picture of you. Taken when you were promoted to major.

Just before you lied lifeless on his arms.

Just before you died.

And at that point, his time stopped.

He was no longer in the now. His time was left two years ago. When he held your limp body. When he yelled for the medical staffs.

When you lied peacefully at your funeral.

He had been numb. Everything had been in a limbo. He was there, yet he was not.

All he could do was live life mindlessly.

Until one day you were both reunited.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm bad at writing angst yet I always try to do so)
> 
> Let me know what you think! Feedback is always appreciated :D


End file.
